sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Bennett
Jenny Bennett is the tritagonist of Monster House. Personality Glamorous, intelligent, fearless, resourceful, and very brave for a girl, Jenny is a very gifted student at her school, West Brook Prep, an all-girls' school where she is a two-term class president. She is also somewhat humorous and sassy during her interaction with Zee. Even for an 11-year-old, Jenny is very mature, much like DJ, and doesn’t find Chowder’s antics to be very funny. At first, Jenny doesn’t like DJ or Chowder, who both fall in love with her after first seeing her through DJ’s telescope, that much, considering them to be weirdos, but after spending her whole day with them, she warms up to them and becomes friends with them, as shown when she passionately kisses DJ during the final battle to encourage him to stop Nebbercracker’s house, indicating that she reciprocates his feelings for her, and affectionately hugs both him and Chowder in between suggesting that they hang out again in the near future and going home with her mom at the end of the movie. Appearances Film Jenny first appears on DJ’s doorstep on Halloween morning, and talks with his caretaker Zee about households lacking candy on Halloween night being TP’d, and is selling chocolates to prevent that. After a little chitchat, Jenny continues on going door to door around the neighborhood selling chocolates. While observing Nebbercracker’s house after barely escaping from it the previous night, DJ and Chowder notice Jenny walking down the street and they are both infatuated by her. She then turns her attention to Nebbercracker’s house, which pulls the “Beware” and “Keep Away” signs under the grass, enticing her to come closer. When DJ and Chowder notice what house she’s going for, they immediately run out to warn her. She doesn’t acknowledge them or notice the door opening and the house awakening until she turns toward it again. Horrified by the house’s monstrous form, Jenny falls backwards into her wagon, which the house lifts using the sidewalk slabs and wheels her closer. Thinking quickly, DJ and Chowder race to the front steps and barely catch her. The house attempts to eat her again when Zee comes out to tell Chowder his dad’s on the phone looking for him, causing it to go dormant. As Zee leaves to search for her missing boyfriend Bones, DJ and Jenny go up to DJ’s bedroom, where she looks out at the house that attacked her just moments ago, before calling her mom about what happened, but she doesn’t believe her. Jenny tells DJ and Chowder that she doesn’t usually spend time with low-class boys like them, but considering they just saved her life, she’s willing to give them one hour. They immediately glimpse a dog barking at the house and sitting on the lawn before getting eaten. Seeing that the situation is getting serious, Jenny, DJ, and Chowder decide to call the police. DJ and Jenny share their fears about the many kids approaching Nebbercracker's house that evening, though Chowder tries to assuage their worries. Shortly afterwards, the cops arrive, but don't believe them due to the house remaining inactive when grown-ups are present. They then decide to consult Reginald "Skull" Skullinski, an expert on the supernatural, who tells them that Nebbercracker's house is a rare form of monster that spawns when a human soul possesses and merges with a man-made structure, and to kill it, they have to attack its heart. Concluding that the furnace is the heart, they concoct a plan to make a dummy filled with cold medicine, which Chowder takes from his dad's pharmacy, to feed to the house, putting it to sleep long enough for them to get in, put out the furnace, and escape. Unfortunately, they are foiled by Officers Landers and Lister (most likely responding to a call from Chowder's father about the robbery at his pharmacy), who arrest the three of them when they find the stolen cold medicine in the dummy. Hearing a sound coming from the house, the officers go up to check it out, despite DJ, Chowder, and Jenny's protests. The cops are both eaten before their eyes, and seconds later, the house eats the car with the kids in it as well. However, they are able to escape. Exploring the house, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny discover that Nebbercracker used to be in a demolition squad and still keeps dynamite from those days. They then fall into the basement, where Nebbercracker keeps all the toys he confiscated from children over the years, as well as the remains of his wife Constance, the "Giantess". DJ accidentally falls onto the remains, causing the house to awaken and realize they are inside. Chowder and Jenny are captured, though DJ manages to evade capture, and he and Chowder are almost eaten, but Jenny saves them by grabbing the chandelier, which serves as the "uvula", causing the house to vomit them out. DJ and Chowder begin to argue about their unsuccessful incursion in the house until Jenny breaks it up. Shortly afterwards, Horace Nebbercracker, believed to be dead after having a heart attack while yelling at DJ the other day, returns home, and after a brief confrontation, softens and retells his and Constance's story. Against Chowder and Jenny's requests, DJ urges Nebbercracker to let Constance go, for the better. Enraged, Constance chases the four of them through the neighborhood. Nebbercracker eventually takes a stand against her, and attempts to blow her up with a dynamite to put her suffering to an end, leading her to grab him in murderous fury. Thankfully, DJ, Jenny, and Chowder save him using an excavator. Nebbercracker then gives DJ the dynamite, asking him for his assistance. While Chowder is fighting the house, Jenny and DJ are both knocked into the remains of the lake. After the house falls apart while falling down the hill, Jenny and DJ embrace, believing they have won. However, the house reassembles itself. Jenny and DJ climb to the top of a crane, where Jenny kisses DJ, giving him the confidence he needs to finish the job; the two of them crawl along the crane, with Jenny lighting the dynamite and throwing it to DJ, who swings on the crane and throws it down the chimney, blowing up the house. After the battle, Jenny climbs down from the crane to meet up with DJ and Chowder, who took cover in a hole, and witness Nebbercracker dancing with Constance's ghost before she goes to heaven. A grateful Nebbercracker embraces Jenny along with DJ and Chowder. Jenny and her friends help Nebbercracker return the items he confiscated. Afterwards, Jenny’s mom arrives to bring her home; Jenny says goodbye to DJ and Chowder, with the hopes of seeing them again soon. Video Games Jenny is one of the three main playable characters in the video game based on the film, alongside DJ and Chowder. Nintendo GameCube/PlayStation 2 At the start of the game, Jenny and Chowder are separated from DJ, with Chowder ending up in the depths of the house, while Jenny finds herself in the attic and after jumping across a stack of crates that swift away, she tries to get back by going through the air vents, but she gets trapped by a blockade of pipes. DJ later finds Jenny trapped in the vents while exploring the second floor; after rotating the room they are in, he tries to free her, to no avail, requiring Jenny to find another way out. Jenny escapes from the vents and finds herself dealing with a living TV, and a huge Constance doll controlling a chandelier, the game’s first boss. Afterwards, Jenny makes her way to the top floor, where she deals with a live stove, uses a train set to reveal a secret passageway, and fixes a dumbwaiter, which she uses to make her way to the basement. Exploring the bowels of the house, Jenny ends up fighting off more possessed furniture, and meets up with DJ. The two ultimately locate Chowder and encounter the remains of Constance, then attempt to extinguish the furnace, without success, after which, giant pipes capture each of them. Jenny then traverses the section Chowder recently explored, where she gets sucked up by another pipe. She then explores the second floor corridor again, eventually reuniting with DJ and Chowder at the Foyer, where Chowder is caught by the house’s tongue; DJ, also on the second floor, grabs his hand, and Jenny jumps onto the uvula, causing it to fall down the throat. After being spat out by the house, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny are chased by the rampant abode. At a construction site, DJ and Jenny head for a nearby crane while Chowder takes control of an excavator and battles the house, after which, DJ uses the crane to throw a dynamite down the house’s chimney, blowing it up. Jenny and Chowder then congratulate DJ as he hangs from the crane. Nintendo DS/GameBoy Advance Unlike in the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions of the game, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny don't get separated and are together throughout the game in the DS and GameBoy Advance versions, with the player being able to switch between them as they explore each room and fight off possessed furniture, including the house's uvula and furnace, which Jenny is initially too scared to do, but overcomes her fear with encouragement from DJ and Chowder. The game culminates in them trying to escape from the house before it explodes after destroying the furnace (in the GameBoy Advance version). While in the DS version, they end up having to deal with the house directly, with the lawn serving as a battle arena. Relationships DJ Walters Jenny isn't too crazy about DJ at first, though she flirts with him for a few moments when they first meet. But by the end of the film, she basically becomes DJ's girlfriend, as she lovingly kisses him in the final confrontation, and hugs him along with Chowder. Chowder As with DJ, Jenny isn't too fond of Chowder initially, but they become good friends later on, and he isn’t one bit jealous that Jenny develops a crush on DJ, because she likes him just the same, as proven when she hugs him and DJ at the same time. Gallery Trivia * In an early storyboard of the film, Jenny, along with DJ and Chowder, was originally going to go to a library to study about the house, but it was cut for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tritagonists Category:American Characters Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Monster House Category:Monster House Characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Animated Characters Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Geniuses